


Friday Evening

by VincentsEyebrows



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentsEyebrows/pseuds/VincentsEyebrows
Summary: Richey had come to love Fridays the most. Fridays were the days he could spend alone with Nicky, reading books and relaxing.





	Friday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good with fluff I’m sorry lmao

“We should hurry up.” Richey pointed out as he looked up into the sky that was filled with the threatening presence of storm clouds. It was nothing new for Wales, but no one was fully accustomed to having to walk home in a full on downpour. 

Nicky just squeezed Richey’s hand, their fingers intertwined as they walked at a leisure pace. “We’ll make it home before it starts raining.” He declared, white sunglasses sitting on his nose even though they weren’t needed in this weather. 

Richey gave him a look of disbelief, but continued following, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d get rained on anyway. He observed as the clouds moved, shifted into their position by the menacing breeze that sneaked through the openings of their clothes and cooled them down cruelly. 

The first few droplets of rain started landing on their faces as they just made the turn out of the main road. “Shit.” Nicky chuckled, giving Richey’s hand another squeeze as the water came down pouring.

“I told you so.” Richey rolled his eyes, the pace between them becoming faster as their feet dipped into the quickly forming puddles of water. Ten minutes away. 

By the time they reached the doorstep, they were both soaked down to the bone, their bodies shaking from the cold. Nicky fumbled with the house keys, trying different ones on the door until Richey grabbed the one that he remembered to be the match and drove it into the lock. 

They kicked their wet converse shoes off and strolled further into the house. 

“Mom? Dad?” Nicky yelled, yet no one responded. He watched Richey head straight for the couch, but he grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him away in spite of the little scowl that his action gave him. “Let’s shower first, we’ll get sick.” 

Richey was about to unload a log of protests over how tired he felt, but he remembered how much of a drag Nicky became when he was sick. He quietly followed into the bathroom and started shedding his clothes, back turned to his partner. He felt Nicky’s bare chest press against his back, hands finding his own and helping him undo his belt and pants. Nicky started kissing up his neck and down to his shoulder, at the same time that Richey stepped out of his last garments. 

“You’re freezing.” Nicky whispered, more caring than anything as he pulled Richey into the shower. Warm water started coming out of the shower head in a moment, Richey’s body coming to press on his partner’s chest, the contact very much needed for the both of them. Nicky’s hands found his waist and started caressing up his hips and back, his lips pressing at the spot behind his ears. The touches remained soft and endearing and they both loved it, even if Nicky accidentally pressed shampoo in his own eyes and sent Richey on a laughing fit with the way he started crying out. 

They walked outside of the bathroom wrapped in freshly washed towels, their feet sinking into plush carpet that Nicky’s mom cleaned on the daily. Richey stood by the closet, biting down on his thumb as he got lost in his own thoughts. He was nudged in the chest with soft fabric until he was broken out of his trance. Nicky was already dressed in a hoodie and worn sweatpants, his hair slightly dripping onto his clothes. He said something about lighting the fireplace, but Richey didn’t quite catch it as he just grasped the clothes in his hands. 

He changed into grey sweatpants that dragged awfully much against the floor and a sweater that was big enough to almost be dropping off one of his shoulders. Nicky’s clothes were too big on him, but he always seemed to return his pyjamas whenever he forgot them there. His feet made no noise as he walked down the carpet covered staircase and he found Nicky poking at the fire he had just started. He walked towards him tentatively, just to sit on the floor with his legs crossed, heat immediately rubbing off on his body. 

“I’m making tea.” Nicky informed, just before he left for the kitchen, not leaving enough time for Richey to respond. 

So Richey leaned against the coffee table and picked up an opened book. He started reading from a random page, thumb tucked into the one that it was left off to. He figured this belonged to Nicky’s mom, it wasn’t the kind of book that they would be reading. 

Reading together had become their favourite pastime, since there wasn’t much to do in the area. It was one of Richey’s favourite moments, because Nicky and their books always soothed his racing thoughts. 

Richey blinked out of his trance as warm lips pressed to the top of his head, a cup of tea being lowered into his reach. He held it between his two hands, the hot beverage warming up his fingertips. 

Nicky only left for another moment, for the sake of grabbing a blanket that had been resting on the couch. He sat on the floor, back against the coffee table, and pulled Richey close to him. His arms wrapped securely around his stomach and Nicky’s knees almost reached his shoulders with the way he had pulled them to his chest. With Richey’s back resting against his chest Nicky could bury his face in his wet hair and kiss his head. 

Richey sighed as he placed his cup of tea down, for the sake of pulling the blanket over their bodies. It didn’t cover most of Nicky, but the taller of the two didn’t seem to mind. “It’s warmer now.” Richey murmured in his barely audible voice, sounding soft and vulnerable. He tilted his head up and nuzzled at Nicky’s neck, thing that earned him a small squeeze. “I love you.” A soft smile played on his lips, his hand finding Nicky’s thigh and caressing it lovingly. 

“Love you too.” Nicky pressed a kiss to the side of his head and caressed up his sides, feeling his body shudder as his slightly colder hands made contact with his skin. He let his chin rest on top of Richey’s head and let out a long, content, sigh. “Are you hungry, Rich?”

Richey tried to tilt his head back, but the grunt Nicky gave him told him that he was enjoying his current position. “Not really. More like sleepy.” He whispered, sipping from his tea. It warmed down his chest and to his stomach, giving him a pleasant little shudder. His eyes skimmed to the windows by the fireplace, watching as droplets of rain mercilessly hit the glass windows. It made Richey feel a sense of safety, knowing that they were sealed away from the weather. “Nicky…” he whined out, the man’s arms having started to hold him too close. At his grunt, Nicky decided to annoy him further, so he just hooked his arms over Richey’s shoulders and pulled him back, his lips attacking his cheeks with a million kisses and more disgusting exclamations of love that had Richey kick his legs around in protest. 

“Nicky…” Nicky repeated this time, in a high pitched, nasal, voice, in his best attempt of mimicking Richey’s way of speech. “Nicky…” he kept going, biting behind Richy’s ear where he knew he was ticklish, just to watch him try to struggle out of his grasp and call him a dickhead. 

“Nicky, fuck off.” It was Richey’s best attempt on sounding angry, but he still spoke quietly and calmly, and his voice that heaved with the desperate urge to laugh didn’t help. 

Nicky eventually cupped his chin with his palms and tilted his head back for a kiss, which ended up sloppier than anything due to the uncomfortable angle. Richey was breathless against his lips, thing that had Nicky’s heart beat in his chest. He let him go with a kiss to his forehead and his arms returned to his stomach, holding him securely. 

They spent the afternoon somewhere between dipping biscuits in tea and rummaging around Nicky’s mom’s bookcase, looking for a book to read by the fireplace. 

By the time Nicky’s parents came home, Richey was asleep on the carpet and Nicky hanging their clothes up to dry indoors. They ate dinner like a family, then went back to bed. Richey had come to love Fridays the most, because these were the days he could spend with Nicky without caring about anything else. The world stopped existing around them, even though Richey liked to make it sound like Nicky was the cheesy one out of two.


End file.
